


Admiring The Widow's Belly

by GrumblinGut



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Belly Kink, F/F, Fat - Freeform, Feeding, Mentions of Vore, Stomach Growling, belly play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:33:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28425537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrumblinGut/pseuds/GrumblinGut
Summary: Spending New Year's Eve at Chateau Guillard, Widowmaker wakes up to that roaring of her hungry stomach and decides to grab something to eat. And on her way to the kitchen, she runs into Sombra, who's been tasked with spying on her by Moira and is annoyingly handsy with her ample figure, which has grown fat over the past few months. Widow isn't happy to have her sanctuary defiled to say the least, but when she objects Sombra strikes a deal: if Widow lets her feed her and get some hands-on time with her belly, she'll leave her alone. Widow takes her up on her offer, only to realize in the process that there's a hole in her heart from when Gerard died, and the sassy hacker might just be the person to fill it up...(Sequel to an earlier work of mine, Within The Widow's Belly)
Relationships: Sombra | Olivia Colomar/Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix
Kudos: 3





	Admiring The Widow's Belly

Amelie "Widowmaker" Lacroix awoke to the ferocious rumbling of her stomach. It was disorienting at first: the deep liquidy sound made the assassin wonder if a pipe had burst somewhere in the walls, or if some kind of weird animal had made its way into her home. But as the seconds ticked by her sleep-induced confusion wore off, and the burning pang in her stomach that accompanied another gastrointestinal alarm clued her in to the noise's source.

" _Zut alors..._ " she said. She sat up in bed, threw off the bedsheets, and rested a hand on her blubbery belly. "I'm starving..."

She glanced at the old-timey alarm clock sitting on the side table next to the bed, and exhaled deeply through her nose upon reading the time.

"11:14... far too early."

When she wasn't on the clock, Widowmaker adhered to a strict schedule every day: in bed at 8 PM, out of bed by 4 AM. Ever since she had been a little girl, she liked the prospect of waking up with the sun and going to bed a little after it had gone down. There wasn't any special reason, she simply enjoyed watching sunrises and sunsets. And after all those experiments Talon ran on her that effectively destroyed her emotions, she found that they were among the few things that could trigger her brain's badly-fried pleasure centers. Hoping to preserve her sleep schedule as well as prevent herself from being tired in the morning, Widow shut her eyes and plopped back into bed-

**_*GROOOOOOOOOOOOO!*_ **

-but her stomach wasn't having any of it. Rolling her eyes, Widow rolled out of bed and sat up straight, and as she popped her back she gave her doughy middle the stink-eye.

_'Damn you.'_

Dressed in only a pair of purple panties that were a bit snug against her plump rear, Widow left the bedroom and headed for the kitchen. And as she walked the lonely halls of Chateau Guillard, she frowned at the embarrassing way her belly fat slightly jiggled with each step. Used to having a more lithe, athletic figure, Widow had been bulking up since the summer, where an... _incident_ resulted in her swallowing a fellow Talon agent out of annoyance and hunger. She was forced to spit her out, but it still got the attention of her handler Moira O'Deorain, who was thrilled by the results. After all, she was an assassin, and if an assassin could potentially eat a mark and digest them down to nothing, she would be an even bigger boon to Talon.

And as the year went by, four high ranking public figures who posed a threat to Talon just "mysteriously disappeared", and Widow's figure just kept plumping up with each mysterious, _delicious_ disappearance. The first time she gained weight she didn't mind: in fact, she found it arousing to see a bit of extra fat on her curvaceous frame. She loved having bigger boobs and a bigger butt, and even a bigger belly wasn't a dealbreaker. But now that she was hauling around a spare tire of a gut and an ass that was prone to getting stuck in air vents and other cramped passages, the extra weight had long since worn out its welcome. So with the New Year coming up, Widow had one resolution in mind going forward: work all this excess weight off. If Moira had some sort of plan to circumvent her weight gain, she wouldn't share it with her. And since she had been responsible for her torture and for her husband's murder by proxy, she trusted her as far as she could throw her. So Widow vowed to take matters into her own hands and start a vigorous exercise routine while possibly seeing if she could go over Moira's head and talk the mad scientist's fellow high council members into putting an end to her "digestive assassinations".

But since the New Year had yet to ring in, Widowmaker figured she may as well gorge herself one last time, if only to buy herself a temporary reprieve from the burning hunger and obnoxious rumbling that would undoubtedly plague her come January and beyond.

But it was right in the dining room that the assassin suddenly felt that something was amiss. It took her a few seconds to register just what that "something" was, until she noticed one of the chairs at the table. It was ever-so-slightly askew, when she and the private team of Omnic maids she hired bimonthly never failed to leave every chair perfectly straight under their corresponding tables. It may have been a petty, insignificant detail to most people who'd likely write it off as them simply getting sloppy, but Widowmaker's memory was perfect. Thanks to her procedure, her photographic memory improved tenfold, and she could remember every millisecond of every day of the last several years spent under Talon's thumb. And she _knew_ that chair was straight during dinner a few hours ago.

Someone was trespassing in her home. And whoever they were, they weren't leaving it alive.

While she may have left her trusty Widow's Kiss in her study, she was hardly helpless: anticipating that such a time would come, Widowmaker left reserve weapons hidden in secret areas in each room of Chateau Guillard should the need arise. And one such weapon was a handgun she kept hidden in the secret compartment of a stray chair seated next to the dining room's windows. Grabbing the chair, she opened the hollowed-out back... only to be met with an empty compartment.

_"Merde!"_

"Sorry spider, but I'm a stickler for gun safety." A taunting voice announced from behind, its playful tone and smooth Spanish accent causing the assassin's bluish purple face to slowly burn red with anger, "You have any idea how dangerous it is to leave all these weapons just laying around? You could put someone's eye out like that!"

Appearing in a flash of purple was Sombra, who was leaning against a wall twirling a pistol on one hand while tossing a few discarded bullets over her shoulder with the other. Her bronze cheeks had a reddish tint to them as her eyes explored the assassin's chunky, near-nude figure, which would have prompted most people to shamefully cover their private bits and get the hell out of dodge. But Widowmaker was less annoyed about being caught in her state of undress, and more furious that her sanctuary had been so casually defiled by the conservatively-dressed hacker.

"You have until the count of 5 to leave, or else."

"Or else what?"

"5, 4..."

"Aw, come on-"

"3, 2..."

"What are you gonna do, sit on me?" Looking down at Widowmaker's thighs, Sombra smirked. "...'cuz I wouldn't mind. Just sayin'."

Widowmaker clutched her head, a rare groan of anger rumbling through her chest as she stormed up to Sombra and grabbed her by the ear. "LEAVE MY HOME!"

Sombra yelped as Widowmaker dragged her out of the dining room by the earlobe and into the hallway, only to suddenly vanish in another flash of purple light. Widow was left pinching the air, and a fit of mocking laughter could be heard from the open window above her head. Looking up, Widow grit her teeth at the sight of Sombra leisurely sitting on the window sill she had translocated up to. Pushing her translocator off the edge like a playful cat, Sombra grinned smugly down at the flustered sniper.

"I'm afraid I can't do that, Spider."

"And why is that?"

"Doctor's orders." She said, jumping down from her perch and walking up to Widowmaker with her gaze focused entirely on her blubbery body. "Moira told me to keep an eye on all this softness. And... heh, can't say I'm complaining!"

Sombra poked Widow's navel with a playful little "Boop!". Disdainfully watching the way the Latina's finger disappeared into its cavernous depths, she repelled her hand with a slap. It did nothing to put a damper on the hacker's mood though, and she merely laughed her aggression off.

"Oh yeah, I forgot: you've got issues with your gut being touched. Don't worry, I learned my lesson from last time!"

Widow's stomach rumbled quietly, remembering the way Sombra thrashed around and screamed within its acidic confinement. But the sniper herself wasn't quite amused since Sombra's orders left something of a bad taste in her mouth.

"Dr. O'Deorain wanted you to watch me? Why?"

"You think she tells me anything?" Sombra asked somewhat irately, "Any time she talks to me it's just to order me around, nothing more! _"Sombra, do this! Sombra, do that! Sombra, gimme that scalpel so I can cut this cute little rat open!"_ " She gazed forlornly down at the carpet. "I hate how she treats those little guys..."

Somewhere, deep inside of Widowmaker, Amelie agreed.

"Anyway, if you're open to theories? I'd say it's because of that stunt you pulled in Monaco. Y'know, when you friggin' _ate me_ in front of everyone?!"

Widow smiled. She remembered, all right. And she regretted nothing, save for the fact that she wasn't allowed to finish her meal.

"Yeah, turns out when you've got Talon's most important agent melting down in your gut, the higher ups get nervous. What if you've been compromised? What if you're thinking about turning traitor? What if you start snarfing up _every_ member of the Inner Council one by one, like a tasty bunch of _churros?_ "

Widow crossed her arms, and pensively pursed her lips.

"So that's my theory: since you get Christmas and New Years off, Doc and friends wanted me to make sure you didn't do anything weird while you were off by your lonesome."

Widow tensed up. Had Sombra been following her this entire time?! Was she always sneaking around Chateau Guillard, and did she trail her to Gerard's grave on Christmas?

"Heh, well if that's the case then she was wasting her time. All I've seen so far is a fat spider doin' whatever it is a fat spider does. Which is to say, a whole lotta nothing."

Sombra's playful wink said otherwise, but if she was going to have selective memory about the sniper's activities, she decided she may as well not rock the boat.

"So why are you up so late, anyway? Is the prospect of an awesome new year leaving you sleepless?"

A deep, ravenous groan from the depths of Widowmaker's stomach told the hacker all she needed to know, and she smirked at the blushing Frenchwoman as she averted her gaze.

"So your gut's in the mood for a midnight snack, eh?"

"Sombra..."

"Hey, no need to get all defensive! I get it, big gals like you need a lot more fuel to keep yourselves going. I'm not judging!" Sombra herself was blushing as she reached forward and began kneading Widow's plump belly like a roll of oddly-colored dough. "Especially since all this extra weight really flatters you."

Sombra let go of the Frenchwoman's flabby gut before she could retaliate, and both women watched it wobble back into place in silence.

"Y'know, I bet you think I can't take a hint, but I'm not stupid." Sombra said, looking the assassin right in her empty golden eyes, "I can tell that you're not exactly thrilled to have me creeping around your home. Well guess what? As fun as it is to hang with you, I'd rather _not_ do it on the orders of some freaky-ass doctor. It's more fun if I'm doing it of my own volition, yeah?"

 _'You have a strange definition of fun, Cherie.'_ Widow thought to herself.

"So here's the deal: you do me a favor, and I'll let you enjoy the rest of your vacation in peace. No lurking around your house, no spying on you, _nada_. I'll just hang around somewhere else until it's time to report back."

Widow wasn't sure how she felt about Sombra's promise. On one hand, she was a slippery little weasel and the assassin could trust her about as far as she could throw her. However, Sombra was no liar. A sneaky, treacherous little pain in the ass who dealt in half-truths, yes, but never a liar. And that was what ultimately convinced her to hear the hacker out.

"Name your terms."

"Simple: you let me feed you while I get to have some hands on time with that bod of yours."

Widowmaker rolled her eyes. Of course. Of course there was a catch.

"Don't worry: once you're good and full, I'll take my leave! Cross my heart and hope to die... preferably under that booty~"

"You had better mean it."

"Of course I do! Now why don't you head back upstairs while I get some snacks together?"

And so Widowmaker did as Sombra suggested and went back up the stairs leading to her room, while Sombra loudly sung a Mexican pop ballad at the top of her lungs from the kitchen. Her voice was still audible in her bedroom, and Widow flopped onto her bed, crossing her arms while she mustered up the meanest frown possible. Sombra was really going to go all out with the "unwanted house guest" routine, wasn't she?

Whispering a prayer for this to be over as soon as possible, her first in almost a decade, Widowmaker was quickly joined by Sombra, who entered the bedroom with a massive platter with all kinds of simple snacks on it.

"Aaaaaand I'm back! You like what you see, Spider?"

Admittedly, yes: right in the center of the platter was a bowl of fruit, freshly stocked with apples, oranges, grapes, bananas, peaches, plums... and the fruit bowl in turn was surrounded by other delicious treats: a plate stacked with beautifully decorated red velvet cupcakes sat to its left, while a platter's worth of small cheeses crowded onto another plate was situated to the right. A hungry growl emanated from Widow's empty stomach, and the assassin smiled... but only just a bit.

" _Oui_."

"Good! Now let me set these down so I can snuggle up close to ya~"

Sombra set the platter on top of a stool that was sitting close to the bed, then grabbed a ruby-red apple and a knife before hopping in next to Widowmaker. The mattress' springs creaked under her weight, and she cut off a single slice before shifting around to where she could comfortably rest her head right on the sniper's stomach like a pillow.

"Starting with an apple, hmm?"

"Yep! Why, you don't like 'em?"

"Oh no, _cherie._ I _adore_ them."

A timely gurgle from the sniper's belly punctuated her statement, and Sombra let out a giggle that hit that sweet spot between intoxicated and sultry.

"Yeah, I can tell." She offered the slice to Widowmaker, who licked her plump lips in anticipation. "As you Frenchies say, _Bone-Appetite!_ "

Widowmaker's hunger was more powerful than her annoyance towards Sombra's intentionally butchered French, and she happily snapped up the apple slice. Biting into its juicy flesh, she smiled as she chewed it up and swallowed. Sombra in turn smiled right back when the sniper's stomach responded to the morsel with a furious stream of gurgles.

"Heh. I don't speak stomach, but I think your gut's saying something along the line of " _Hon hon! Zis beetch haz finally eah-ton! I zought I vould vaizt avay-"_

Sombra was silenced by a firm slap to the face.

"Stop it."

Massaging her stinging cheek, Sombra's purple lips formed a foxy half-smile. 

"You think that hurts? I grew up cowering in fear of the mighty _chancla._ Your slaps mean nothing to me."

Widow rolled her eyes. Only Sombra could suck the catharsis out of getting slapped in the face. "Just shut up and keep feeding me..."

Sombra giggled. "Don't worry babe, you'll be nice and full in no time!"

To Widowmaker's relief, the sassy hacker actually listened. She kept her mouth shut the entire time she fed her, and was content with nuzzling her face against the Frenchwoman's flabby, growling gut, which only got noisier the more she ate. By the time she finished the apple, Widow was a bit embarrassed to hear her stomach groaning even louder than when it was fully empty. Sombra however was on Cloud 9.

"God damn, if I didn't know better, I'd swear you had a tiger in there. Your stomach is literally _roaring_ at me, it's that loud..."

Widow's stomach piped up with another monstrous groan, only for Sombra to affectionately shush it and give it an affectionate pat. "Hush, _mija._ " She sat back up and reached for a small square of cheese. "Here. After all the people you've gurgled up into mush, your stomach probably wants something a bit more filling, yeah?"

Widowmaker shrugged. "I suppose it does."

"Well, I hope this is more of its speed! Down the hatch!"

Sombra fed Widowmaker the cheese, and pushed it all the way into her mouth before tapping her lips with a "Boop!" Widow bit down, and smiled when she immersed herself in its slightly sweet, mild flavor.

"Ah, Monterey Jack... Americans can make wonderful cheese when they put their minds to it, _non?_ "

"What's it taste like? Cheeseburgers and freedom?"

Widowmaker chuckled, actually tickled by Sombra's little joke. "I suppose. Now feed me another."

"Whatever you say, Spider~"

She would never admit it to the sassy hacker, but Widowmaker was starting to enjoy this. It was one thing to relax in the comfort of such a large, spacious home, but it was another thing entirely to be fed by hand while reclining on a bed. Especially by someone so...

 _'Not attractive,'_ Widowmaker thought angrily to herself, _'Not attractive, just...'_

Feeling a mild warmth rush through her cheeks, Widowmaker shifted all her focus on eating her eighth cheese square, and then her ninth. She was _not_ attracted to Sombra, she told herself. That stupid, sly hacker was just getting under her skin. It was easy as breathing for her! She _had_ to be preying on the hole Gerard's death left deep in her heart. That had to be why she was starting to get a bit flustered...

"Hey Spider," Sombra announced as she sat back up once again, "I think I'm gonna switch gears, if that's okay with you." She picked up a cupcake, but instead of laying back down and resting her head on the Frenchwoman's plump gut, the Latina bombshell straddled her and sat high, smiling down at her while both women blushed a bit.

"Oh my! How... forward of you."

"Eh. I just wanted a better view. From up here, I can better appreciate all this softness as I plump you up even further~"

Sombra grabbed one of Widowmaker's love handles and gave it a jostle. Her whole belly subtly jiggled, causing the hacker to snort back a laugh while the sniper sternly gripped her hand.

"I didn't give you permission to stop feeding me."

"Easy, _gordita_. You'll get your food in a bit! Just lemme have my fun, okay?"

Sombra affectionately stroked the top of Widow's hand with her thumb before she pulled it away.

"That's a good girl~"

Disappointed that she would have to wait, Widowmaker huffed as she eased herself back up against her bedframe while Sombra grabbed a handful of belly meat and began kneading and mushing it around.

"You know, Spider, up until a few days ago, I thought it was just your human prey that's been fattening you up. You never struck me as the kinda gal to stuff her face full of desserts, you know? But I'm glad you proved me wrong: it's been fun watching you gorge yourself in the middle of the night~"

Widowmaker flinched. 

"What?!"

"Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about! I've seen you hanging around the open fridge, scarfing down entire cakes and chugging whole cartons of milk."

Widowmaker's cheeks burned with what she assumed was shame, but the stirring in her loins told another story as Sombra leaned closer to her.

"Sombra-!"

"Oh yeah, you _love_ the rich flavor of chocolate cake..."

Sombra leaned in closer.

"You love the way milk quenches your thirst..."

She squeezed one of Widowmaker's breasts, causing her to moan in arousal.

"But you know what you _really_ love, above all else?"

She leaned in so close that her lips were uncomfortably close to touching Widow's.

"Sugar. Dusted _all_ over sweet, toasty beignets."

Both women's eyes widened when the erotic atmosphere was ruined by a booming abdominal growl. And a smug grin spread across Widow's lips when she realized that it wasn't _her_ stomach that was growling.

"Sombra..."

Sombra recoiled and sat up straight, her face lit up like a neon sign as she pressed her free hand against her stomach.

" _Wh-What?!_ "

"Oh _cherie_... did you make yourself hungry just now?"

"Th-That wasn't my stomach!" Sombra yelled indignantly, "That was yours!"

"Is that so?"

"Duh! Yours has been growling this whole time, why wouldn't it be yours?"

"Oh, mine is still rather noisy. I won't deny that." Widowmaker said, patting her stomach as it burbled softly for more food. "But it has also calmed itself considerably, _non_? The apple and those delicious cheese slices have been soothing my hunger, but yours?"

Sombra's stomach unleashed another dying whale sound, and the hacker made a noise that could only be described as "Dnyeeeh!" as she quickly punched it.

"Well, your stomach speaks for itself, now doesn't it?"

Sombra averted her gaze. "Damn it..."

Widowmaker laughed the most passionately she had in years. "Don't be so foolish! Here..."

She swiped the cupcake out of Sombra's hand and held it up to her mouth. 

"Eat up."

Surprised, Sombra let Widowmaker push the entire cupcake in her mouth, smearing her upper lip with cream cheese frosting in the process. Grinning coyly, the sniper watched Sombra chew up the cupcake and swallow, and the resulting sigh of pleasure made that grin grow wider.

"So, what was that about not being hungry?"

Sombra shrugged and gave a sigh of defeat. "You got me: I'm honestly pretty starved. I thought I could hold off until you were done, but-" she gestured towards her stomach, which growled again, "-I guess my stomach proved otherwise."

Widowmaker patted Sombra's stomach. "Well since you've done so kind as to feed me, I suppose it's only fair to return the favor!" She reached over for the plate of cupcakes and held one up to Sombra. "Enjoy~"

A bit flustered by Widowmaker's turning of the tables, Sombra gladly accepted the cupcake. And after polishing off that one, she had an expression that Widowmaker had previously thought impossible: a smile. A _genuine_ smile with no trace of mockery or smugness behind it, something so sincere and sweet that it sent Widowmaker's heart into overdrive. It was beating faster than it had in years, startling the assassin the point that she had to resist the urge to put a hand to her chest.

"Heh, this is nice and all... but aren't _I_ supposed to be the feeder?"

"Who's to say that we can't just feed each other?"

Both womens' stomachs growled in unison.

"Not gonna lie, that's a pretty good point."

And so began a night of gluttony that served as the perfect way to kick off the new year. Sitting in bed, surrounded by French aristocratic finery and delicious food, Widowmaker and Sombra took turns putting treats in each other's mouth: Sombra fed Widowmaker a few grapes as if she were a spoiled queen, and the assassin returned the favor by peeling an orange and offering slice after slice to her. After polishing off her orange, Sombra cut a peach in half, and set both halves down after removing the stone. With purple and golden eyes locked, they fed each other their half of the peach at the same time, and both even licked the sweet syrup off of each other's fingers once they were done. But in a surprising turn of events, Sombra was a lot more orderly in licking it up while a small trickle of syrup ran down Widowmaker's lips.

"Yo, Spider! Hold still for a second..."

Confused, Widow gasped when Sombra leaned in close and licked the syrup trail off her face.

"You missed a spot~"

Her lips just barely touching Widowmaker's, the sniper broke into a cold sweat as Sombra practically _purred_ before pulling away, leaving her practically rooted to the spot until the sassy Latina flung a banana at her face.

"Ground control to Major Tom: let's pick up the pace, yeah?!"

Widowmaker cried out as she covered her aching nose, but she found it hard to stay angry when Sombra patiently opened her mouth and pointed past her tongue. There was something... oddly _adorable_ about her eagerness to eat.

"Y-Yes. Sorry to keep you waiting..."

"Tell that to my stomach! She is _not_ a patient organ."

The assassin's eyes followed Sombra's finger as she pointed at her belly. It gurgled, but she doubted that it was from hunger. Thanks to all the food eaten between the two, the effects were starting to show on Sombra's waistline. Her flat stomach had begun to bulge against her coat: it wasn't a huge bulge by any means, but there was a noticeable roundness to her middle. 

"As you wish. Just take care not to overdo it~"

Sombra grinned sheepishly as Widowmaker patted her slightly stuffed stomach. Satisfied with her reaction, Widow peeled the banana and their night of gluttony was back in full swing. At this point, their appetites were really taking a toll on the platter: it slowly became more and more barren of food, with the fruits being replaced with seeds, peels, and stems, while only crumbs and dried streaks of frosting were what remained of the cupcakes. And now that the girls were polishing off the cheese platter, there was nothing left of that in any shape or form. Every bit of food was now digesting in the stomachs of both Talon agents, who were now comfortably full. Both laid down in bed side by side, exhaling in blissful satisfaction as their stuffed guts bulged towards the ceiling. Sombra's belly was a lot more noticeable, and had rounded out by so much that her coat was a tad too snug around it. But as she undid the fastenings of her coat and allowed her food baby to breathe freely, Widowmaker noticed that her own stomach had a roundness to it that stood out from all the flab.

Too tuckered out from their meal to talk, both girls listened to their gurgling bellies until Widowmaker let out a small, classy belch.

"Ah... _magnifique..._ "

She patted her belly, just in time for Sombra to unleash a manlier belch. Giggling at the hacker's surprising display of gassiness, Widowmaker reached towards Sombra and patted her bulging stomach.

"Are you feeling alright, _cherie_?"

"Yep..." Sombra said, chuckling groggily. "Man, am I _stuffed._ " She reached over to Widowmaker and gently patted her belly right back. "And you feel pretty full yourself!"

"I am. Thank you for the meal."

" _De nada..._ "

Widowmaker wasn't surprised when Sombra continued to rub and pat her big belly, but she was surprised that she couldn't keep her own hands off the Latina's stomach. Her hand explored its swollen surface, and she couldn't get over how pleasant it felt to rub. Sombra wore a black and purple jumpsuit underneath her coat, which was skin-tight and incredibly durable given that it could accommodate the hacker's round belly without tearing at the seams. The fabric was soft and cool to the touch, and it didn't just feel good: the way it fit around Sombra's gut made it look like maternity wear, which was a very flattering look as far as Widow was concerned.

"Hey, Sp- ** _*urp*_** Spider?" Sombra asked, her little belch tickling Widowmaker's funny bone. "Thanks for letting me stay. I had a good time tonight."

"As did I," Widow replied, "Feeding you was a lot more fun than I expected."

"Heh. It's the intimacy, isn't it? You definitely seem like you need it, more than anyone."

Sombra rolled over on her side to where she was facing Widow, and had a look of genuine sadness on her face: yet another emotion the assassin never expected her to make.

"I've read your files and I- I'm so sorry about your husband. I've seen the pictures you've got laying around and... man. I don't think I've ever seen two people more in love than you guys."

Widow turned away from Sombra and stared up at the ceiling. All kinds of unpleasant sensations began to take hold: detachment as she felt herself almost drifting out of her body, tranquil anger towards the scientists who oversaw her torture and brainwashing, sadness for the man she was forced to kill...

"Gerard means nothing to me." Widowmaker answered coldly, clinically. "I-I simply did what Talon ordered me to do, and if he had to die..." feeling a surge of emotions rising up, Widow closed her eyes and took a deep breath through her nose as she fought against the raging tide. "...so be it."

Sombra wasn't fooled for a second, but even she of all people knew that trying to dredge up whatever remained of Amelie Lacroix wasn't going to end well. And since she didn't want to ring in the new year on a sour note, she dropped it and simply reached over and placed a hand on Widow's pillowy stomach while resting her head against the sniper's.

"Not the lonely type, eh? I guess I've been projecting, then." Sombra chuckled bitterly as she traced a path down to Widow's navel with a finger. "'Cause I've always been kind of a lonely soul, y'know? Ever since I had to leave my old life behind, it's been hard making friends."

"Hmm..." Widowmaker grumbled, only to sigh as Sombra patted her distended, blubbery stomach and began to rub it.

"I know it's a dumb thing to fret about. I mean, look at me: a 30 year old hacker and infiltration expert working for one of the most dangerous terrorist organizations in the world, getting all eaten up about not having anyt friends? But it really does suck. And the worst part is that I've only got myself to blame. I mean, why would anyone want to be friends with someone who compulsively screws around with other people? I'm honestly surprised that you're even letting me stick around after what I pulled during the summer."

Widowmaker's head turned to where she was facing Sombra, only for the hacker to avert her gaze in shame.

"Well Spider, a deal's a deal. I've fed you, so now's my time to leave. If Moira asks, I was here the whole time, okay?"

She got up off the bed and grabbed her coat. 

" _Hasta Lluego..._ "

"Stop."

Sombra did as she was told, and froze in place with half her coat on. She turned around, and was surprised by the warmth in Widowmaker'e eyes as she sat up in bed.

"You were hardly projecting. I honestly have been feeling a tad lonely. This house has felt like a tomb as of late, and while your... _antics_ can be a bit much, your presence has brightened things up considerably." Widowmaker patted the spot on the mattress Sombra had previously been laying on, still warm from her presence. "Come back to bed, and let's watch the fireworks together."

Sombra looked truly taken aback, and for a second Widow genuinely expected her to cry. But the trembling in her bottom lip ceased, and she managed to keep the waterworks at bay as she genuinely smiled at her. Giggling as if she were a little girl, Sombra jumped back into bed and pinned Widowmaker to the mattress with a hug.

"Aw, thank you! Thank you so much! It-" She sniffled, then giggled. "It's always nice to be appreciated."

Widowmaker flinched, completely taken aback by the hacker's hug. It had been so long since she last had one that it felt completely alien to her. But Widow wrapped her arms around Sombra and returned the favor with a hug of her own.

"I concur, _cherie_."

Once the hug ended, both women sat up in bed, gazing deeply into each other's eyes. Sombra was grinning, her gaze flirtatious while Widow shot her a flirty grin of her own. But beneath the surface, she was truly blindsided by the emotions Sombra had awakened within her: her stomach was doing somersaults and her face was practically on fire. She wanted nothing more than to hold the hacker close, to kiss her... but _why?!_ Why did she suddenly feel so strongly about her? Was she really so starved for companionship that Sombra's tenderness won her over after months, if not years of constant pestering?

Widowmaker wasn't sure if she was ready to confront all these intense emotions, and put them in the back of her mind when the grandfather clock downstairs started to chime.

"Happy New Year, Spider." Sombra purred. "And thanks again for having me over."

"No, thank _you_ for keeping me company."

In a move that surprised both herself and Sombra, Widow leaned forward and planted a kiss on her cheek. The hacker was at a complete loss for words as she touched where Widow planted her lips in shocked silence, but the assassin quickly shook off her own shock with a flirtatious giggle.

"Consider that a token of my appreciation."

"Wow... um... thanks." Sombra said, visibly flustered by Widow's advances. "Thanks a lot."

"You're welcome, _cherie_."

With nothing else to say, both women silently laid in bed and watched the fireworks that were going off far on the other side of the lake. Widowmaker didn't even notice herself holding Sombra's hand, but when she finally did, she gave it a gentle squeeze that made the hacker blush profusely. But the look in her eyes was a tender one as she began gently massaging the top of Widow's hand with her thumb, and this time the assassin let it happen as she rolled onto her side and began rubbing Sombra's stuffed belly. Widowmaker had no idea where their relationship would go from here, but she could tell that she'd be a lot happier to work with that feisty, flirtatious little hacker going forward. And judging by the gentle kiss Sombra planted on her cheek as she rolled over and snuggled against her, the feeling was mutual.


End file.
